chaosscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Suncaxli
"May the eternal blessing of Calyztsia protect you, and may her golden light ever shine upon you" -A Suncaxli battle blessing. South of Dararl covering the rest of the jungles of the southern tip of the North-eastern continent an a sizable archipelago just off its coast is the realm of the Suncaxli; the loving gaze of its Sun Empress and their divine mother ever watching over them. The Citizens of Suncaxli The people of Suncaxli have a rather different view of the world that would seem bizarre to the other nations; since an early age the youth are taken in front of a council of seers and instructors and after a series of test and divinations their place in the community is quickly decided and they are sent to the right school as soon as they are able to. For the most part genders are divided nearly equally on all jobs with the odd exception of magi and warriors. According to their myths and traditions the Sun Goddess Calyztsia blessed the ones that eventually became the Suncaxli long ago; a long time ago a different nation held the power on the current territories, sacrificing the poblation to their dark gods, using them to build profane temples and raped the women for amusement. Eventually the goddess came to this people in their darkest hour, blessing them and giving them the promise of freedom; back then the surviving men were few and frail and thus she blessed them with magical powers and the knowledge of legendary craftsmanship, she then blessed the females with a great prowess for battle and relieved them from one burden most women are bound to carry once. The goddess created temples in the heart of the territory the enslavers had never been able to fully conquer, in these temples she would bring the unborn children of the warrior women and keep them in crystal containers that allowed them to continue growing normally; thus without the worry of bringing a child to term the warrioress were able to take the battle against their enslavers until eventually they were able to slay then and claim their freedom. These temples still work and are were every man and woman of Suncaxli is born, as well as were they spend their first few years before the divination that will decide the rest of their life; many consider this the proof that the goddess still continues to bless the land of Suncaxli. The Sun Empress The leader of the Suncaxli is seen as many as an avatar of Calyztsia herself, wherever this is truth or not no one can tell for sure; she is blessed by knowledge and insight like the many seers of the goddess, and shows a great prowess in battle like the best warriors, not to mention a long lasting life which is seen as further proof of the divine heritage. Still with divine blessing or not the Empress may only live so long, unlike the rest of the females in Suncaxli the Empress brings her child to bear in the traditional way, according to many this is done as such in order for the unborn princess and future empress to bask and absorb the divine blood that courses on her mother. The Warriors It would seem that ever since the time of strife the Suncaxli had to endure before becoming the powerful empire they are currently the vast majority of their military strength has been their female warriors, over the years these proud and strong women have earned a reputation far and wide of skilled tactics and victories against overwhelming odds. More recently a pair of unique schools have sprung up with the insight and approval of the seers, in here the few males that recieve a divination to the path of the warrior may train, these schools teach the subtler ways of combat and the warriors that come from here were quickly accepted among their battle sisters and brought a whole new different set of tactics to the proud warrior nation. The Magi In a similar vein the enhanced magical power the goddess blessed the scant male population during the time of strife seems to have endured, nearly every mage in the Suncaxli territories is male and carry with them a high attunement to the magics of flame and light. Still while the females carry with them less magical power they have steadily grown in number thanks to the divniations of the seers. The Priesthood The worship of the goddess and her avatar are very important to the Suncaxli, thus great temples in their honor are common in their cities; the priesthood is quite varied although depending on the city it sometimes is entirely made up of a single gender. The most notable among them is the capital, were the ancient temples of the goddess are, in here the entire priesthood is entirely compossed of females and the temples were the newborn of Suncaxli are born have a very strict restriction that only the most holy of priestess may enter and serve in them.